


We are more than just good friends

by pepethehobbit



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, but they get their shit together dont worry, denying idiots, honestly this is sickening, so much cheese, they are both very dumb okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: 5 times Lucas and Jens feel what the other feels because they are soulmates but are too dumb to realize it and 1 time they finally do.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	We are more than just good friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> welcome back to my fourth attempt at writing. This is for the VDS week on Tumblr for the Soulmate/Coming Out day. I really wanted a soulmate au with my two boys, because they just belong together and I want to see it. So I decided to try and write it myself. Honestly, I know this is very cheesy and a bit over the top but I can't help it. These two just bring out the sap in me. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story of two dumb oblivious soulmates. Also sorry for the title, it's from Skater Boi by Avril Lavinge, it's in reference to something in this fic. It's not great but I thought it fits quite well.
> 
> Oh and a side note, there is a discription of bleeding in this, it's really not graphic or anything and no one is getting seriously hurt, but I wanted to warn you nevertheless, incase some of you have a problem with it.

**1.**

“This movie is so shit.” He leans into Lucas space to whisper it quietly so he doesn’t disturb the other people in the cinema. They didn’t know which movie they were going to watch. They only had money for a sneak preview. So far, “The shape of water” isn’t really appealing to Jens’ taste, to put it lightly. Right now, the protagonist is shagging the fish man and Jens is really weirded out. Lucas silently snickers next to him. 

“It really is. Wanna get out of here? I don’t wanna finish this.” 

Those words are music to Jens ears and he nods excitedly. “Yeah, come on. Five euros is not worth finishing this movie.” 

On their way out of the cinema they can’t stop laughing and Jens is once again distracted by his best friend’s beautiful smile. For quite a while now it seems that the way he always saw Lucas has changed from his best friend to a crush so big Jens wonders how it remains unnoticed. He is definitely in love with Lucas and he can’t deny it any longer. With every passing day he wishes more and more that Lucas is his soulmate. Because if he isn’t that would mean that Jens would someday see Lucas with someone else other than him and that thought hurts him more than anything. 

The thing is, so far, he has still no idea how he is supposed to find his soulmate. Usually the signs which point you to your soulmate start to appear when you turn 18. Jens’ 18th birthday was two weeks ago just like Lucas’, with only a day difference. But he hasn’t gotten any of the common signs so he still doesn’t know how to look out for his soulmate. Every soulmate pair has a different way of finding each other. Some are more common than others, like sharing a skin, a name tattooed on your wrist or a hand print that changes color when your soulmate touches you. But there are also rarer ones, like hearing each others thoughts, hearing them sing when they are nowhere near you or knowing what the other feels. 

Jens hasn’t had any signs even closely resembling that, so it had to be something else. The moment he realized his feelings for Lucas he knew he would test some common signs once they both turned 18. Since then he tried drawing on his skin to see if it appeared on Lucas. When he saw that it didn’t he was disappointed but he still had some others to test. He touched him casually on the arm hoping his hand print would be there turning to color and he has searched his whole body in the hopes of Lucas’ name tattooed somewhere on the night he turned 18 but even those signs did not appear. He also couldn’t hear Lucas thoughts, which, to be honest, he was kind of glad. Jens never wanted to be these kind of soulmates, he would still like some privacy even from the person he is supposed to spend the rest of his life with. But two weeks have passed and no signs of any kind that would help him identify his soulmate. That also means no signs of Lucas being his soulmate and Jens begins to think that he needs to accept that Lucas might very well not be the person the universe decided for him. Moreover he doesn’t notice a change in Lucas’ behavior so he probably only sees Jens like he has always seen him. As his best friend. 

A sudden ringing pulls Jens from his thoughts and finally away from staring at Lucas’ smile, which changes immediately to a frown when he gets his phone out to see who is calling him. Jens looks at the screen and sighs. It’s Lucas father and that is never a good sign. He has the talent of changing Lucas’ mood from happy and content to angry and sad in a matter of seconds.  
“Don’t answer it, Luc. Ignore him.” 

Lucas looks up from his still ringing phone and into Jens eyes. He looks conflicted, like there is nothing he would rather do but then: “No, I can’t. It’s probably about mom.” 

Jens sighs. He knows Lucas is right but he just didn’t want to ruin his happy mood and see him upset. Since his mom has been admitted to an institution Lucas father has been crawling back from where ever he was after the divorce. He has always been controlling and seemed to think only he knows what was best for Lucas and his mother. He manipulated them and tried to play each one against the other to get his will. But he underestimated the strong bond that Lucas shared with his mother and she finally filed for divorce two years ago. Now he is back again and tries to worm his way back into her life. Lucas answers the phone with a cold voice that Jens hopes will never be directed at him. 

“What do you want?” Jens can’t hear the other side of the conversation but he sees the effect it has on Lucas. His expression gets angrier by the second and Jens hates it. He hates that he can’t help and that Lucas has to deal with a shitty and manipulative father, when he deserves all the love in this world. 

“Well, that’s not my fucking problem, is it? If mom has put you off her visitors list then she has her reasons, good ones too. And I won’t do a fucking thing to convince her otherwise. You can’t control her anymore, okay? She doesn’t want to see you and I sure as hell don’t want to either.” With that Lucas hangs up the phone and shoves it angrily back into his back pocket. He begins to storm of in the direction of their bikes and Jens hurries after him to catch up. 

“Hey, Luc! Wait!” He stops behind Lucas and gently grabs a hold of his arm when he stops at the bike racks. It’s summer and they are both wearing shirts so his hand comes in contact with Lucas bare skin. Suddenly he feels anger wash over him, mixed with a little bit of sadness. Jens wonders why his mood suddenly changed so quickly from pure worry to anger. But Lucas is his best friend, it’s only natural to feel angry at his shitty father right? 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jens asks hesitantly. Lucas looks up defeated, the angry look on his face replaced by something else and just shrugs. “No, not really.” His voice is filled with a sadness that seems to overcome Jens as well. He can’t hold himself back and he pulls Lucas into a tight hug and offers as much comfort as Lucas needs. The other boy falls into him instantly, tugs his face into Jens’ neck and a feeling of gratitude and safety overcomes him. He briefly wonders why, but he is just always grateful that Lucas is in his life and there also isn’t a person in the world where he feels more safe than in Lucas’s arms so he shrugs it off to him being a sap when it comes to his best friend.

They hug each other for a few minutes, saying nothing. Lucas pulls himself out of the embrace and Jens lets go reluctantly. “Can we go to yours and violently shoot some zombies on your xbox?” Lucas’ voice is still laced with sadness but also with a certain kind of determination that seems to reflect his unwillingness to talk about the conversation with his father. But if it’s distraction he needs, Jens is more than happy to give him just that. 

“Sure, I always knew that you only like me for my toys anyway. Even when we were twelve you would always try to steal my Pokemon cards.” Jens has to grin because he can see Lucas laughing at his answer. Lucas playfully shoves Jens away and says: “That’s right. I only use you for your xbox. You definitely have no other redeeming qualities for me. I definitely don’t like you because of your personality, that’s for sure.” 

Jens pulls a fake offended expression and with his hands he makes the movement of getting stabbed in the heart. “You wound me, Luc. How will I ever recover from such heartbreak?” He tries to lace his voice with as much drama as possible and it seems to have the desired effect. Lucas laughs even harder, hits Jens bare forearm with his hand and lets it stay there. Jens suddenly feels an overwhelming feeling of fondness and happiness come over him with Lucas still touching his arm. 

“Oh shut up, you idiot. Let’s just go.” Lucas still laughs while he says it but pulls his hand away now turning to unlock his bike. Jens still feels happy but it isn’t as overwhelming anymore as it has been when Lucas touched him. God, his feelings are really out of control that even such a simple touch can make him so happy. It’s like he is feeling for two when it comes to Lucas. His feelings for him only strengthened since his birthday and Jens blames this on the still lingering hope that Lucas is his soulmate. 

They unlock their bikes and make their way over to Jens’ house. The rest of the evening is just spend with playing video games and every time their skins would accidentally come in contact with each other, Jens would feel a wave of happiness overcome him, even more than he was already feeling with Lucas so close next to him. 

**2.**

It’s another night of Lucas and Jens just chilling at Lucas’ flat. On the day Lucas turned 18 he moved out from his father’s house. Even though his parents divorced two years ago he still had to live with is father. Lucas knew he would move out as soon as possible to get away from his father’s controlling grasp. And because he couldn’t live with his mother he rented a small one bedroom apartment, one where the bed and the kitchen are in the same room. It’s really tiny but Lucas feels much more at home than he ever did when he was still living with his father. This was three weeks ago now. During all this stress and his father trying to meddle in his mother’s life again he barely had the time to realize that the signs for his soulmate should start to appear soon. Honestly he is kind of glad. He doesn’t think he is ready to find his soulmate yet. He doesn’t want to unload all of his baggage to a new person and dragging them down with him. Lucas is much more content to just spend his time with Jens and the boys. 

Actually, Lucas begins to think that he couldn’t ever feel more comfortable around anyone than he already does with Jens. So his soulmate, whoever it may be, would have to deal with Lucas and Jens being a team. In a weak moment when Lucas doesn’t have the strength to to suppress the way Jens makes him feel he thinks that maybe Jens could be his soulmate. But then he shakes himself out of it, because his friendship with Jens is far too important than to risk loosing it all over a stupid crush. 

Then his traitorous brain usually supplies him with the very unhelpful thought that he is way past a crush and probably very much in love with him. But he doesn’t recognize any signs on Jens’ part that he feels more for Lucas than a strong friendship. Also, now that everything is beginning to settle down again, he realizes that no signs on how to find his soulmate have actually appeared. Same for Jens because he would have told him if they did. That also crushes the hope that Jens is his soulmate, because surely they would have noticed by now. So he continues to suppress it as good as he can without letting him be distracted by how Jens’ whole face lights up like the sun when he smiles or how he pushes his hand through his hair and Lucas wanting to know what that would feel like. 

Jens gets up for more snacks and asks: “Want anything?” Lucas shakes his head and tries to concentrate on the movie instead of how good Jens looks in his loose and low hanging sweatpants and a t-shirt that rode up a bit revealing a part of his toned stomach. Honestly it’s not fair. Jens just seems to have this aura of effortless beauty surrounding him that makes it even harder for Lucas to ignore his feelings. Not only is he the best person Lucas knows he also has to fucking look like that, it’s not fair. Sometimes Lucas curses the universe for giving him Jens but not in the way he wants to and then he kicks himself for such a thought. Because even if they are not lovers or soulmates or whatever, first and foremost they are best friends, have been since Lucas moved to Antwerp when he was twelve and Jens immediately asked him if they wanted to trade Pokemon cards when he noticed Lucas moving in next to him. And besides, there’s probably a universe out there where Jens and Lucas are soulmates and that thought calms him down a bit. At least in a parallel universe a version of him gets his happy end with Jens. 

Jens comes back after a few seconds, because really the distance to the kitchen is exactly three steps from his bed where they are sitting on, laptop between their legs, playing the movie. He plops down next to Lucas much closer than they have been sitting before. It’s not like they are shy with touching each other, after being friends for so long you develop an intimacy where you feel comfortable with each other. But the touch of their bare arms sliding against each other suddenly makes Lucas feel nervous, much more intense than probably appropriate for the situation. It’s like Jens amps up his feelings, like he is feeling double the amount than he should. 

Jens doesn’t move away from Lucas and he isn’t about to protest. Despite his nervousness he still feels incredibly comfortable with Jens. It’s not like they haven’t cuddled before when they were watching a movie, but it’s the first time since Lucas realized his feelings for Jens are not platonic anymore. Still he can’t help but relax when he feels Jens’ body heat radiating into side. The nervousness stays but it is more subdued the longer they stay like this. 

He feels a surge of courage flow through him and before he can question for what Jens shuffles down the bed and lies his head on Lucas’ shoulder. He freezes for a second and Jens seems to notice. A feeling of worry overcomes him and the nervousness is back again but that’s probably because Lucas worries that Jens thinks his behavior is weird. After all, they have cuddled like this before, there is no reason to freeze like this. Jens voice sounds small and apprehensive. “Is this okay?” 

Lucas shakes himself out of it. Of course this is okay. They are friends. They can totally cuddle without Lucas making it weird. He concentrates on how good it feels with Jens being so close to him and even before he can answer he feels how Jens relaxes against him and lets himself fall further into Lucas side, as if Jens could feel how Lucas unfreezes. An enormous feeling of relieve and comfort overcomes him.

“Yeah, of course this is okay. I like cuddling with you, you needy baby.” Lucas likes to think he sounds teasing but he is afraid it comes out more fond than anything else. But Jens doesn’t seem to notice and just snuggles in even closer. Lucas puts his arm around Jens shoulders and lets his hand rest on Jens arm.

Jens huff out a laugh and his voice is soft when he replies: “Hey, watch what you’re saying. This needy baby can leave anytime and get his cuddles from Robbe.” At that Lucas involuntarily squeezes Jens arms a bit tighter so he doesn’t even get the idea of going anywhere. A feeling of excitement suddenly bursts through him and he feels how Jens’ other hand comes up to cover the one still on his arm as if he doesn’t want Lucas to move it. Right now, he feels so incredibly content and happy and he is blown away by the intensity of his feelings for Jens. He knew he was in love but that even such a simple gesture can make him feel so much… Lucas is overwhelmed. Since his birthday his feelings for Jens seem to have doubled whenever they are close. He doesn’t try to think about it too much, because the universe still hasn’t given him a sign for his soulmate and right now he just wants to feel this with Jens while he still can. 

He answers way too late and his voice is probably way too soft but he can’t change that now. He pulls Jens closer to him and says: “Don’t you dare.” 

**3.**

Jens wants to get away. This girl has been flirting with him for the last twenty minutes, or trying to at least. It’s not like he is actually flirting back. He is just being nice because he doesn’t really know how to get out of the conversation without sounding like a complete douche.

He needed this party to be a distraction. A distraction from his frustration about still not having any signs for his soulmate, a distraction from the fact that no signs point to Lucas. But while he is trapped in a conversation with a girl whose name he forgot the second she introduced herself, he realized he would much rather spend his time with Lucas than trying to get him out his head. He searches the room for him in hopes of making him come over to save him. 

He spots him in a corner with the other boys playing a round of beer pong. As far as Jens can tell, he and Sander are loosing horribly while Robbe and Moyo are going strong. Aaron is standing next to the table with a whistle like he is an actual fucking referee, as if this game really needed one. God, his friends really are dumbasses, he loves them so much. Sander he hasn’t known for too long but he is Robbe’s soulmate so he has a feeling they will get along just fine. So far, they bonded over their mutual hobby of teasing the hell out of Robbe. Jens has never seen his friend so happy since he had found Sander just over a month ago. 

He doesn’t know how to get Lucas attention so he just stares at him and hopes that he will notice Jens’ cry for help. Still, he is really surprised when after just a few seconds of intense staring Lucas actually turns around and meets his gaze. He looks pleadingly in his eyes and back to the girl that is still talking his ear off, despite not having said anything back in the last fifteen minutes, just nodding occasionally. Lucas seems to understand. He leans over to Sander to whisper something in his ear and makes his way over to Jens. He faintly hears how Aaron blows his whistle, probably to tell him that he can’t just leave and that he is breaking the holy rules of beer pong. 

While he is coming closer they never break eye contact and Jens’ expression changes from pleading to relieved. Thank god, Lucas is coming to save him. He tries not to get too distracted by how good Lucas looks tonight and fails miserably. His blone curls have fallen into his face, his freckles have intensified in the summer sun making him looks so unbelievably cute, he is wearing a loose hanging floral shirt with the first few buttons undone, his blue eyes still looking at him with a beginning smile on his face and Jens is suddenly finding it hard to breath. God, Lucas is so gorgeous. He is still a bit lost in his admiration when Lucas arrives next to Jens and just throws an arm over his shoulder. Before he even has time to say anything, Lucas pulls Jens down to him and gives him a smacking kiss on his cheek. He is a bit too stunned to react right away but soon a pleased and happy smile spreads on his face. He looks at Lucas in wonder but he is looking at the girl. Without much hesitation and a lot of fake friendliness in his voice he asks her: “What are you and my boyfriend talking about?” 

Jens has to hold back a cough, because what? He thought Lucas would come up here and just pull him away with some dumb excuse. Anything else than what actually just left his mouth. He is stunned into silence. He feels how Lucas’ arm leaves his place over his shoulder and a second later he intertwines their hands together. A shock of jealously overcomes him. Now Jens is really confused. Why is he jealous all of the sudden? 

“Oh wow, uhm hi. So he is your boyfriend?” Jens faintly registers that the question is directed at him. He turns his attention back to the girl and tries to sound convincing and not like he is totally surprised by what Lucas has just uttered. 

“Yeah, uhm, that’s right. We’re together.” After he answered he feels a rush of satisfaction and happiness overflow him. He feels how Lucas squeezes his hand a little tighter and Jens can’t help but look at him again. How he wishes those words were true. Lucas looks genuinely happy and he has this smug smile on his face that Jens doesn’t know how to interpret. He still doesn’t look Jens in the eyes but he can see that his expression changes and now he looks expectantly at the girl. 

“Uhm, okay. Well, I really have to go now. My friend is probably looking for me. It was nice talking to you.” Jens barely acknowledges her leaving because he is still too busy staring at his apparently fake boyfriend. When she is gone, Lucas finally looks at him. 

They are still holding hands, Lucas doesn’t make a move to pull his hand away so Jens doesn’t either. He enjoys the feeling way too much and he wants to savor it while it lasts. Even though he knows that Lucas just said it to help him get rid of the girl he wants to live in this bubble of pretending a bit longer. So this is what it feels like to hold Lucas’ hand the way he wanted to for so long. Still, next to the reminiscence of shock and the happiness he feels, he feels something else as well. Worry.

“Was this okay? I know we have never done that, but that girl seemed like she wouldn’t get it if I said I was just your friend.” Lucas sounds worried. He turns his gaze downward and awaits Jens answer. 

“What? Of course, this was okay. Thank you for saving me.” He squeezes Lucas hand again for good measure and a huge feeling of relieve comes over him. He is not quite sure what he is relieved for but at the moment he is far too happy to have Lucas for himself again than to question his ever growing confusing set of feelings when ever he is close to Lucas. Lately, it sometimes feels like not all of what he is feeling when he is with Lucas are actually his own feelings. Like that jealousy? Who was that for? But right now, he doesn’t want to think about it. He is happy for Lucas’ presence and that is enough for him right now. 

“Okay, good. The kiss and the hand holding wasn’t too much?” Lucas voice is still laced with a bit of worry but the smile returned back to his face. Jens smiles back and looks down at their still tangled fingers.

“We are still holding hands.” Jens says in a teasing voice that he hopes gets the smile on Lucas face to grow even further. First he is overcome with realization which is quickly replaced by a sudden feeling of embarrassment. That however is gone quickly when Lucas removes his hand as if he had been burned. Jens is again confused and a bit hurt. Lucas really didn’t have to remove his hand so forcefully as if he was disgusted by holding it. Also Jens had been aware that they were still holding hands, he is the one that pointed it out, why did he feel the realization hit after he already said it? Jens blames the alcohol for the way his feelings seem to give him whiplash this evening. Still he can’t help but already miss the way Lucas hand had felt in his. 

“Oh right, yeah, shit. Sorry. I didn’t even notice. Didn't want to make you uncomfortable.” Lucas looks down at his hands which are nervously playing with the hem of his loose floral shirt. 

“You didn’t -” Jens attempts to say, but is interrupted by Lucas again. His voice seems to find back his usual confidence and a cocky smile appears on his face. “Anyway, come play a round of beer pong with me. Sander and I were loosing terribly, we need at least one good player in our team against Robbe and Moyo.” 

“Luc, even with me on the team we don’t stand a chance at winning. You are that terrible.” Jens is glad that they are back to teasing each other. This whole conversation with Lucas really confused his feelings and he just wants a normal evening with his best friend, without his pining to make everything harder for him. 

“Hey, I’m not that bad! Last round I managed to hit one cup! That is more than I ever did!” Lucas voice sounds hurt but his giant smile betrays him. Jens has to control his laughter. God, he really had to fall in love with an adorable idiot. “Luc, you’re kinda just proving my point.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes but continues to smile up at Jens anyway. He grabs him by the arm and begins to pull him in the direction of their friends. “Just come on, already. They’re waiting for us.” Jens gladly follows. He will sort out his feelings another time. 

**4.**

“Come on Jens, aren’t you gonna show me your skills?” Lucas nearly shouted as he ran up to sit next to Jens on the half pipe with his skateboard in his hand after finishing his trick. With a heavy release of breath he plops down next to Jens and nudges his shoulder playfully. Jens grins easily when he turns his head to look at Lucas and his voice is full of humor. 

“No, how could I? You know, I am much better than you, I don’t want to steal your spotlight.” Lucas fakes offense and pushes Jens again for good measure, but he does know that it’s true. Jens is the one that taught im skating in the first place. The effortless beauty that surrounds Jens seems to translate to everything he does. Lucas loves watching Jens skate, he looks so chill and smooth like it’s no effort at all. Before he can say anything back though Jens continues. This time he nudges Lucas’ shoulder and with his head he motions him to follow his gaze.

“Besides it’s much more fun to watch them than to skate myself. It’s a shit show, honestly.” Jens laughs while he says it but for Lucas it sounds like his voice is carrying an awful lot of fondness. He follows Jens’ gaze and spots Robbe and Sander. They must have arrived while he was busy practicing. An instant wide smile spreads across his face as he takes in the scene in front of him. 

Robbe is currently standing across from Sander who is clinging desperately to Robbe’s outstretched arms like his life depends on it and his feet are wobbly standing on a skateboard. Robbe looks like he is having a hard time controlling his laughter and Sander like he is about to die. 

As Sander nearly falls down when Robbe motions him to put his foot down to give him some speed Lucas can’t help but let out a loud surprise laugh and turns to Jens to say something when he finds him already looking at him. Lucas is only momentarily taken aback from the way Jens smiles at him and agrees with him. “You were right, this is much more fun. How long have they been here?” He turns his gaze toward Sander and Robbe again so doesn’t miss anymore failures. 

He feels how Jens’ gaze stays on him for a while before he turns around as well and answers: “Not long, like ten minutes? But Sander looks like a lost cause, I don’t think he actually wants to learn, he just wants an excuse to cling to Robbe.” His voice is full of fondness but Lucas thinks also tinted with a little bit of sadness. 

Lucas is genuinely happy that one of his best friends has found his soulmate and seems to be finally truly content, despite all the shit he had going on with his own family drama. But as he watched them he couldn’t help but also feel jealous, because he still hasn’t found his soulmate and no signs at all point to Jens, even though he wishes for nothing more. 

As if to prove Jens’ point, Sander falls down again, which looks suspiciously like he did it on purpose and lands safely in Robbe’s arms. They don’t make a move to detangle themselves from each other and Lucas unconsciously leans in closer to Jens as if he was craving his touch as well. Their arms are touching now and while he and Jens watch the two lovebirds break away from their embrace to kiss each other gently, he feels a sudden pang of fondness, longing and sadness flow through him, all at the same time. His feelings are very confused right now. He truly is happy for Robbe but he must have mistaken his jealously for longing, because right now he feels nothing more strongly than wanting to have what Sander and Robbe have. It nearly overwhelms him how strong the feeling is and he hadn’t realized that he felt it with such intensity. And because the person he is longing for is right next to him he can’t help himself and turns to look at Jens. 

He again finds him already staring back at Lucas and their faces are much closer than they were before. With their arms still touching he suddenly feels an enormous amount of love rush through him and the look in Jens’ eyes seems to reflect that. Lucas can’t help but continue to stare into those beautiful eyes which look at him wide and hopeful. He is hopeless when it comes to Jens and he can’t change his expression into something less revealing. It feels like hours have passed staring into Jens eyes but it was probably only a few seconds. A feeling that could be described as “oh shit” overcomes him and Jens scrambles away from Lucas putting some distance between them. 

“Uhm, sorry, I… I have to go. I promised… I promised mom to, uhh, to pick up Lotte. Sorry.” With that Jens grabs his skateboard and basically runs away from Lucas. 

Confusion. Total and utter confusion is what Lucas is feeling right now. Because what the fuck just happened? As soon as Jens put the distance between them the feeling of love was still there, like it usually always is when Lucas is with Jens, but the intensity lessened by at least a half. Also that feeling that he couldn’t describe other than “oh shit” stopped just as suddenly as Jens disappeared. He didn’t really know what it was for. He would have been content to just stare into Jens’ eyes some more if it meant that he looked at him like that. 

While he was looking directly into what felt like Jens’ soul it felt like he could actually feel the same for Lucas. But why did he run away? And why does Lucas always feel these confusing set of feelings whenever he is with Jens? Sometimes it just feels like his feelings aren’t even his own and other times his feelings were just so intense but lessened as soon as Jens was gone.

With that thought another one forms. It’s not very common, not at all, Lucas doesn’t know anybody with these soulmate signs, but he has read about them once and hope begins to blossom in his chest. Soulmates that could feel what the other feels when they are touching their bare skin. It’s long ago but Lucas thinks he remembers the interview with the soulmate couple who had these signs. They said that when the other felt something different to their own emotions it would feel like their own at first, but after a while they were able to distinguish between their own feelings and the ones of their partner’s. One partner said that they can also blend out what the other feels, for example if it’s pain they are experiencing. They also said that when they feel the same and touch, the intensity of that feeling doubles. 

Before Lucas can think about it any further he is stripped from his thoughts by Sander and Robbe suddenly standing right in front of him waving their arms in front of Lucas’ face. “Hello? Ground Control to Major Lucas?” It was Robbe that spoke and at that Sander turns to his boyfriend and gives him an unbelievably fond look, like he can’t believe the boy right next to him is truly his. 

“What?”, Lucas asks dumbly. Robbe rolls his eyes but smiles. “Where did Jens run off to so suddenly?” At the mention of Jens Lucas finally returns completely to reality and shrugs, trying to come across as unbothered. “I don’t know, he just stood up suddenly and rambled something about having to pick up Lotte.” 

“Huh, that’s weird. I thought Lotte was already with their mom.” Robbe just shrugged and continued talking. “Do you wanna come get some fries with us? Sander deserves some reward after embarrassing himself in front of the whole skate park.” Robbe’s voice is teasing and Sander actually blushes a bit. But he just pushes his elbow into his boyfriend’s side playfully and his voice is full of confidence when he says: “I don’t get embarrassed. Besides, how could I feel embarrassed when you are here to mend my wounds.” 

Before Robbe can say anything Lucas decides to answer his question so he would be spared by another loving and cheesy answer that would make him long for Jens even more. “No, actually I’m gonna go home too. I need to work on my port folio that I have to give in at the academy.” With that he stands up and turns around to leave. Over his shoulder he shouts his goodbye and he can see the confused expression on both of their faces. But Lucas doesn’t want to explain himself now. What he needs is time to think. Alone. 

While he is skating through the streets of Antwerp to get back to his apartment he thinks back to the interview with the soulmate couple. Everything they described seem to fit what Lucas has been experiencing recently. Whenever he was close to Jens his feelings for him would go crazy, but what if those feelings were just Jens’ on top of his own? What if the high intensity of his feelings was the result of Jens feeling the same as Lucas? But that would mean that the love he just felt when they were sitting on the half pipe was not just his own. It would mean he felt his own topped with Jens’ and that just couldn’t be true, right?

And then his thoughts go back to how Jens basically ran away from the skatepark, ran away from him and the lie he told about picking up Lotte and the possibility shrinks even more for Lucas. Why did Jens ran away from him so suddenly? Was he so uncomfortable with Lucas and with what he probably saw in his eyes? Because Lucas didn’t even try to look like he isn’t in love with Jens and maybe his feelings were just so intense because Jens was so close. And anyway, isn’t a soulmate supposed to love you back? If Jens were his soulmate he probably wouldn’t have ran away. 

When he arrives home he throws himself on his bed and just wants to sleep. Jens definitely isn’t his soulmate. It can’t be. It’s just Lucas being in love and confused; Jens doesn’t feel the same. He tries to forget about it, because he can’t stand the hope. But the thought planted its seed in Lucas mind and already grew roots so deep that he can’t stop thinking about the possibility until sleep finally pulls him away. 

**5.**

Jens wakes up confused. He faintly hears a song playing and when he recognizes it he fully sits up in bed wide awake and scrambles for his phone. He had personalized Lucas’ ringtone ages ago to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. It was funny to him then because after Jens offered to trade Pokemon cards on the day Lucas moved in next to him he took him skating. It was obvious that Lucas has never stood on a skateboard before and he crashed into Jens multiple times and even gave him a small scar. After that he changed his ringtone because he had to honor Lucas terrible skills somehow. When he showed Lucas the next day he just looked very unimpressed but Jens could see the smile that started to form on his face. Since then Lucas obviously has gotten much better and now Jens admires how effortless and beautiful he looks when he skates, as if he has not a care in the world. 

He thinks of his odd behavior today at the skatepark and winces. God, he was so close to just get rid of the distance and kiss Lucas senseless. He felt so in love with him at that moment, the way he laughed so beautifully when he watched Sander and Robbe, the way he leaned into Jens as if he didn’t even notice, as if he was naturally drawn to him. And then Lucas looked back at him and he could’ve stared at him forever but then Jens remembered that the universe has not given him a sign for his soulmate yet and he didn’t want to try his chances with Lucas only to have it ripped away when Lucas’ soulmate would show up. 

He made up some dumb excuse and left. He feels so bad about it, Lucas looked so hurt and confused, but as soon as there was some distance between them he could think more clearly. He was still feeling in love with Lucas but it lessened in its intensity and Jens wonders if he overreacted. Still his plan is to avoid Lucas for a bit but the universe seems to have other plans. 

Jens notices the time and a feeling of worry fills his entire body. It’s 2.30am and Lucas is calling him. Something must’ve happened. He immediately throws his plans to ignore Lucas into the wind and picks up his phone. 

“Luc, are you alright?” He could hear chuckling on the other end of the line, so it can’t be that bad but he is still worried. 

“Jens, I’m alright but I need you to drive me to the hospital. Can you get your mom’s car?” 

Everything in Jens freezes. “What?! Why?! Luc, are you okay? God, you’re scaring me!”

“Jens, calm down, oh my god. This is embarrassing…” At that Jens relaxes a little, Lucas really doesn’t seem to be in great danger or pain but why does he need to go to the hospital?

“Luc, if you don’t tell me what happened to you right now, I’m going to kill you.” He hears how Lucas laughs on the other end of the line. 

“Well, I decided to paint tonight and didn’t realize how late it got. I went to clean my art supplies and then I wanted to go to bed. But I was more awake then I thought because I took a nap earlier and…” 

“Okay, Luc, please come to the point where this is relevant to the fact that you need me to get you to the fucking hospital!” 

“Damn, relax Jens. I was getting to that.” Jens can almost hear the eye roll in Lucas answer. “Well, then I saw all my dirty dishes laying around and I thought ‘Might as well?’ and when I cleaned the wine glass it broke. I must’ve applied too much pressure. Anyway, one shard of the glass somehow cut into my hand and it won’t stop bleeding. I think I need stitches.” 

At the last part Jens worry comes back in an instant. “It won’t stop bleeding Lucas? What the fuck? Okay, just put on as many paper towels as you can. I’m coming over. I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Come downstairs so we can go directly to the hospital okay? Can you do that?” 

“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Jens.” He has time to throw in an “Anytime” before Lucas hangs up the phone. 

As if on autopilot he leaves his pyjama pants on, pulls on a hoodie and shoes, grabs the key for his mom’s car and is out of the house without asking. His mom won’t mind when he tells her tomorrow. He tries not to let too much worry overcome him, a cut from glass isn’t life threatening, but when it comes to Lucas’ wellbeing Jens will always be alarmed. 

The drive to Lucas’ apartment complex doesn’t take long with the car and he actually really makes it in five minutes. He pulls up the curb the moment he sees Lucas leave the building. Lucas spots him immediately and opens the door to the passenger side. He slips in and smiles brightly at Jens, which he finds a bit weird considering the circumstances. He tries his best to ignore the way his smile wakes up the butterflies in his stomach it and starts to drive in the direction of the hospital. He looks shortly over to Lucas, notices the red paper towels wrapped around his left hand and asks: “Is it still bleeding?” 

“A little bit, but not as much anymore. But I think the cut is too deep to really heal without stitches.”

“Does it hurt?” He can’t mask the worry in his voice and he knows it. He looks at Lucas for a few seconds and sees him looking at Jens with a fond expression. Close to the one this afternoon at the skatepark. Again, Jens tries to ignore how that makes him feel. He needs to concentrate on Lucas now.

“Yeah, not gonna lie. I didn’t even feel it when the glass cut me but now definitely do. It’s not so bad though.” 

“Okay, that’s good. That’s good.” Jens doesn’t know what else to say because Lucas keeps looking at him while he is driving and it’s honestly a bit distracting. 

He is saved by the car park of the hospital coming up and says: “We’re here.” 

Jens parks the car, gets out and walks over to Lucas’ side to open the door for him. “Wow, what a gentlemen, Jens. Maybe I should hurt get hurt more often if it gets you to finally be nice to me.” Lucas was teasing, Jens knew he was, but the thought of Lucas being hurt caused him to flinch. 

“Don’t joke about that, Luc. Do you know what horror scenarios I imagined when you said you need to go the hospital?” 

Lucas looks at him apologetic and stretches his good hand out toward Jens and squeezes his hand shortly. “I’m sorry, Jens. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine.” 

For the short amount that Lucas had held his hand Jens could’ve sworn he felt a dull but throbbing pain on the inside of his left hand, but that was gone as quickly as Lucas’ hand, so he must have imagined it. 

Jens leads them to the entrance where they are told to sit down and that a doctor will come shortly to look at the injury. Apparently it was a very quiet night because after only five minutes a young looking doctor in a typical white coat came to lead them to an examination room. Jens followed as well without even questioning it and he thinks he sees how Lucas looks at him in wonder. 

The doctor sits Lucas down and motions for Jens to take the seat next to him. He examines the wound silently for a short time and says: “Yeah, this definitely needs stitches. It’s a deep cut. A good decision to bring your boyfriend here, otherwise it would have a hard time to heal.” He says the last part directed at Jens who only stares at him in shock, unable to correct him. Lucas doesn’t either but instead grabs his hand tightly as he sees how the doctor gets the supplies he needs to stitch Lucas’ wound. 

Jens feels scared all of the sudden and he swears he can feel the same pain in his left hand at exactly the same spot as Lucas has the cut. But Jens can’t think about what that means right now. He needs to focus on Lucas. He squeezes his hand tightly and tries to calm him down with his thumb drawing soothing circles across Lucas’ wrist. It seems to work because Lucas visibly relaxes a bit but he still looks very tense. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the doctor smiling at them but then he turns his attention back to Lucas. “It’s not wide but deep, so I’m sorry to say but stitches will be necessary. I will inject local anesthesia so the process won’t hurt you okay? In a week or so, you should come back and get the stitches removed, then I will have another look at it.” 

After that everything goes pretty fast. Jens is concentrating too much on trying to bring Lucas any comfort he can offer, but he swears he could feel the sharp short pain of the needle when the doctor injects it into Lucas’ hand and then nothing anymore. 

After everything is done and they are walking back to the car, Lucas has still not let go of his hand and Jens isn’t about to do it himself. He feels an overwhelming sense of gratitude, safety and love. Just like at the skatepark it seems so intense that Jens is really wondering how he only realized this love for Lucas a few month ago. As he is overcome with this much love by just holding his hand, Jens’ old hope of Lucas being his soulmate returns. There is no way he is feeling this much for someone who he is not supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Right? 

The car ride home is silent, sleep finally seems to catch up with Lucas. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the window. When Jens pulls up in front of the apartment building Lucas is asleep. He takes the chance to look at Lucas without the risk of being caught. Should it feel creepy that he wants to watch his best friend sleep? Jens couldn’t care less as he gets lost in the soft features of Lucas’ relaxed face. He looks so peaceful and content as if he didn’t just have to get stitches and Jens realizes for the hundredth time that he is hopelessly and utterly in love with Lucas. 

He reaches over and gently pulls a loose curl that has fallen over Lucas’ closed eyes behind his ear and lets his hand stay at the side of his face. It feels like cheating with Lucas sleeping but he had always wanted to do that, stroke soothing circles across those high cheekbones and admire his freckles from up close. Lucas stirs awake slowly and Jens pulls his hand away fast. 

“Hey, sleepyhead. We’re here.” 

“Go away.” 

Jens has to laugh, Lucas has always been grumpy after waking up. But it was getting late and they both needed sleep. 

“Come on. Up you get. Can you manage alone from here?” There was nothing that he would like more than to go up with Lucas and stay the night with him to make sure he is safe. But he doesn’t trust himself with sharing a bed with Lucas because his sleeping self would surely try to cuddle and that would reveal too much. Lucas voice is still grumpy when he answers. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” He makes a move to get out but shuts the door again and turns to Jens, grumpy face replaced with an earnest expression. “Thank you, Jens. For everything.” His gaze is heavy and holds so much emotion that Jens is unable to look away. He swallows the lump in his throat and tries to answer with as much conviction as possible, so Lucas knows he means it. 

“Anytime, Luc. I’ll do anything for you, you know that.” 

Lucas only looks at him for a few more seconds, eyes wide at the proclamation and then he is out of the car. Jens watches him until he is safely inside and begins to drive home. He falls exhausted onto his bed but sleep won’t seem to take him. He is far too distracted by his thoughts. 

Now that he has some distance from Lucas, he can think more clearly. He is pretty sure that he felt Lucas’ pain when he held his hand. But how is that possible? It couldn’t have been sympathy pain, because it was gone the second Lucas let go of his hand. And then there was the short pain when the needle entered Lucas hand which Jens is pretty sure he felt as well. 

Could it be a sign? The sign he was hoping for so desperately? He has heard of soulmates who could feel what the other feels but it’s so rare that he didn’t even think about the possibility. But as he begins to think about it, it makes more and more sense. He thinks back to all those times where he felt so confused about his feelings, when he didn’t quite understand why he felt them.

The way he felt so angry when Lucas got the call from his dad, how he felt the jealously at the party when Lucas pretended to be his boyfriend and just now how he felt his pain. But there were also circumstances where his feelings were so intense, like the love he felt and couldn’t hide at the skatepark when they were watching Sander and Robbe, or at their movie night when he felt so unbelievably happy when he cuddled with Lucas. 

Jens doesn’t want to get his hopes up, because what if he is just imagining things because he just wants Lucas to be his soulmate so badly? He can’t sleep until he did some more research. He pulls out his phone and starts to google. There aren’t many helpful results but he does find one interview with a soulmate couple who could feel what the other feels when their skin touches. 

Jens quickly scans the article and even though he tries to keep his hope in check it doesn’t work. The more he reads the more he is convinced he feels the same signs as them. This is his sign. This is how he finds his soulmate. When he touches them he can feel what they feel. And he feels it with Lucas. 

His best friend is his soulmate and he is love with him.

Jens has never been so overwhelmed. Since he realized his feelings for Lucas he had hoped that he would be his soulmate but he never got any obvious signs so his hope had been crushed. The hope is back at full force now. 

It just has to be him. It has to be. There can be no other explanation for what he is feeling. He barely has a mind to not just grab the keys again to drive back to Lucas to test his theory, instead he closes the article and opens his conversation with Lucas. 

_Can I come over tomorrow? I want to talk to you about something. It’s kinda important._

He doesn’t expect Lucas to answer him right away. He had been a sleepwalking zombie when he dropped him of, but Jens could wait until tomorrow morning. He waited long enough, he can wait a bit more. Also it’s probably smarter to have this conversation with more hours of sleep under his belly. 

With the ever growing knowledge that Lucas might really be his soulmate and with the hope that makes him so unbelievably happy he gets pulled into sleep with a smile on his face. 

**+1**

Lucas wakes up late. The late night trip to the hospital really did a number on him and as soon as he hit his bed he fell asleep with Jens on his mind. He is so happy that even though things were a bit weird between them yesterday at the skatepark, he can always rely on Jens to be there for him. It’s one of the reasons he is so hopelessly in love with him. Jens is generally a really chill person but he cares so deeply about the people he loves. Lucas is happy that he belongs to that group of people, even if it isn’t in the way that he would like. He needs to accept that Jens only wants to be friends with him. 

But then he recalls his words from last night. “I’ll do anything for you, you know that.” Combined with the way he looked so sincere and caring is that really something you say to a best friend or is he again just overanalysing everything when it comes to Jens? 

Lucas decides that even though he woke up at 11am it’s way too early to think about a problem of this gratitude. But when he checks his messages he is confronted with Jens anyway. 

_Can I come over tomorrow? I want to talk to you about something. It’s kinda important._

Lucas frowns in confusion. What does Jens want to talk to him about that he couldn’t just text? Or tell him when they meet up next time with the boys? He is not sure if he can really deal with Jens now, not after how last night made him realize once again that he is so hopelessly in love with is best friend. It’s exhausting sometimes, seeing Jens and experiencing the intensity of his feelings whenever they are close without being able to do anything about it. Sometimes they are so close and he just wants to kiss him. Kiss that beautiful smile right of face and pull his hand through his soft looking hair. With every touch and the following feeling of “this is right, why do you fight it?” it’s getting harder and harder for Lucas to resist the urge to close the distance between their lips. 

But he is still his best friend and it sounds like Jens really needs him right now so he types out the only possible answer. 

_Sure, I’m awake now. You can come over whenever you’re ready._

He locks his phone immediately after so he doesn’t see if Jens saw it already. He had a late night as well and usually he sleeps even longer than Lucas. So he doesn’t expect Jens to show up anytime soon. 

In the meantime, Lucas decides to get out of bed and have at least some cereal for breakfast. He sees the broken wine glass in the kitchen and groans. Shit, he still needs to clean up. He looks at his hand with the stitches and continues to remove the remaining shards of glass as careful as possible. When he is done he pours himself a bowl of cereal and settles back on his bed with his laptop open on YouTube. Just as he found a video he wants to watch he hears his doorbell. It couldn’t be Jens, right? It’s way too early for that. He thought he had more time to prepare himself for the sight of him. 

He gets up to the speaker anyway and asks: “Who’s there?” 

“It’s me, who else? Buzz me in.” 

Lucas throat is suddenly dry as he presses the button to let Jens in. The wait for Jens to come up the stairs and arrive at his door feels like hours. Lucas is kind of afraid of what Jens wants to talk to him about. Is it about him? Did he realize Lucas’ feelings and comes to end the friendship? Lucas rational side of his brain knows that this particular thought is completely ridiculous, as Jens would never do that to him, but he is too nervous to think rational right now. He doesn’t even know why he is so nervous, Jens has given no clue that this is about him but Lucas has a definite feeling that it is and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. 

He opens the door so Jens can enter but he isn’t ready to see him yet so he walks back into his flat. Not knowing what to do he just walks back and forth keeping his head down until a soft and concerned voice interrupts his pacing and makes him look up into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Luc? Are you okay?” Jens’ eyes are full of concern. He must have looked so weird and nervous just running around his tiny flat but he needed to do something to calm his nerves. Lucas tries to play it off but he isn’t sure how convincing he actually is because his excuse doesn’t even make sense. “Yeah, sure just tired.” 

“Okay…” Jens is voice is hesitant when he answers and he doesn’t continue. Lucas thinks he sees a nervous expression on his face as well and the fact that he doesn’t start talking about what ever he came over for kind of confirms it. 

Lucas can’t stand the silence, he sits down on one of his chairs against his tiny dinner table and motions for Jens to do the same. Once he sits he feels how their knees touch under the table but he doesn’t move away. Somehow the contact grounds him and makes him less nervous. This is just Jens. His best friend who seems to have some kind of problem that probably doesn’t even concern him. Not everything has to be about him, but try telling that to his anxiety. But Jens still doesn’t talk and that is unlike him. Usually Jens is the one without a worry and able to talk about anything. It’s not often that Lucas has to be the one to coax something out of him. He tries to infuse his voice with as much support and comfort as possible to let Jens know that he is there for him. 

“Sooo, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

Instead of answering Jens stretches his hand towards Lucas on the table and motions him to give him his hand. Lucas is confused at first, does Jens want to hold hands with him? But then he remembers his slightly injured hand and that must be what Jens wants to see, just to check if everything is alright. He puts his left hand on the table next to Jens and lets him inspect it. Jens looks at him the first time since they sat down and gives him a shy smile. Then Jens looks back at Lucas’ hand and begins to softly caress the inside with his fingertips, just drawing them back and forth and gently playing with each of his fingers. The way this gesture feels so gentle, careful and loving makes Lucas suck in his breath. Goosebumps erupt on his arm and he tries his best to not shakily exhale the breath he has been holding. Though he can’t shake away the feeling of how good it feels with Jens playing with his hand. It feels so intimate and not at all like a touch two best friends would share. 

When Lucas doesn’t do or say anything to stop the boy in front of him, Jens seems to take that as a sign, because in his next move he slowly tangles their finger together and Lucas has to suck in another breath. Jens seems to notice because he finally looks away from their tangled fingers to find Lucas already staring at him. Lucas isn’t sure what his expression reads right now but probably a mixture of disbelief, hope and confusion. At least these are the emotions he is feeling right now. But there is also curiosity, nervousness and the ever present love for Jens which again seems to have doubled now that they are holding hands. He briefly thinks back to the soulmate article he read but is pulled back by what Jens says next.

“What are you feeling?” 

Lucas must have heard that wrong. He probably asked how are you feeling, considering his left hand and their late night drive to the hospital. Trying to get his nerves under control and his voice to come out steady is harder than he thinks but he believes he manages somehow. 

“I’m good. It doesn’t really hurt anymore. It’s more annoying than anything else.” 

Jens smiles at Lucas fondly and shakes his head a little. “No, that’s not what I meant, Luc. I mean, what are you feeling, right in this moment as I hold your hand?” 

Lucas is still confused but the hope that rises in his chest can’t be pushed back. Is Jens implying what he thinks he is implying? Did he have the same idea as Lucas with the soulmate signs? It can’t be, right? Jens seems to notice his confusion and softly squeezes his hand before he speaks again. 

“I know, it’s a bit of a weird question but when I hold your hand, what are you feeling?” 

Lucas tries to shake off his confusion and growing hope and just concentrates on what he is feeling and what Jens holding his hand is causing him to feel. But the only thing he can sense is his love for Jens and he can’t possibly say that to him now, right? The longer he concentrates on Jens and his touch the more he can make out other feelings as well. Love for his best friend seemed to have overpowered his other senses in its intensity but now he thinks he feels certainty and calmness coming over him. The certainty can’t possibly come from him though, because he is nervous as hell as he begins to think about what Jens question implied. 

He can’t be thinking that they are feeling what the other feels right? But why would Jens want to know what he feels right now? And how is it the only real logical explanation about what he has experienced with Jens the last couple of weeks, how his feelings skyrocket when he touches Jens, or how he feels like he is experiencing someone else’s feelings. Jens wouldn’t ask him such a question for nothing, so he collects his courage, swallows down his nerves and answers Jens. Still, he can’t look him in the eyes as he says it, he keeps his gaze on their hands and that somehow makes him a bit calmer even though he feels like his heart is about to explode out of his chest. 

“It feels right. I feel sure. But also calm and nervous at the same time.” He feels like he already said enough and he can’t bring himself to admit that the love he feels is the strongest out of all of what he is feeling right now. Lucas finally looks up in Jens eyes and is welcomed with a smile so wide that it takes his breath away for the third time this morning. God, Jens is so beautiful. Lucas looks at him in wonder and asks himself why his answer made Jens smile like that at him. With the way he is looking at him the hope in his chest is set on fire and he can’t hold it back anymore. Somehow he isn’t afraid anymore. 

“I feel in love.” 

As soon as he says the words he feels a huge relief come over him, if it his own for finally uttering the words or Jens’ he can’t really tell, probably a mixture of both. He keeps looking at Jens and his smile seems to become even wider. Lucas is in awe that he is the one that caused him to look so beautiful and happy. Jens squeezes his hand one more time before he answers. 

“Me too. I feel love too. God, I feel so in love with you every time I am close to you. But I also feels other things. Things I don’t think are my own sometimes. I think when I’m touching you, I’m feeling what you are feeling.” 

Lucas heart is beating out of his chest. He is probably still dreaming. This can’t be real. But on the other hand nothing has felt more real than Jens right now in this moment. Jens looks at him still with a smile but also awaiting his answer. Are they really having this conversation? Lucas wanted Jens so badly to be his soulmate and now that he very much likely is, he can’t seem to get the words out. He is overwhelmed. 

“Jens, I can’t think. This can’t truly be happening. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

Jens simply smiles at him fondly. “That depends, do you feel what I feel?”

“God, Jens! How would know? I can barely get my own feelings under control right now, I don’t know if my feelings are mine or yours.” 

Jens suddenly let go of his hand and everything becomes a little bit less intense. Still he already misses Jens’ hand in his. He keeps smiling at Lucas though and that is enough to make his heart flutter a bit. Jens eyes him curiously and asks: “What about now? What do you feel now?”

“Well… I still feel love, but it’s less intense. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like you double my feelings whenever we are touching.” 

“Yeah, that’s because I feel the same as you. Because we are soulmates.” And Jens says it with such a conviction and certainty that Lucas can’t help but finally believe it too. He was so afraid that he only felt like this because he loved Jens so much but if Jens feels the same then there really wasn’t any other explanation for what they both experience. A wide smile breaks out on his face and he looks at Jens with disbelieving eyes. Jens seems to have the same expression because he just smiles at Lucas and shakes his head a bit like he can’t believe it himself either.

He reaches for Jens hand again because he really wants to feel his touch again and as soon as he does the intensity is back. He looks at Jens face, from his beautiful brown eyes to his cute upturned nose back to his high cheekbones and finally to his soft looking lips. Jens seems to notice because he sucks in a breath and licks his lips. As he looks at Jens he can’t believe his luck that the universe chose such a perfect and beautiful person for Lucas. 

“I can’t believe you're my soulmate. Do you know how much I wished that it would be you? I couldn’t imagine loving someone else as much as I love you.” Lucas knows that it’s cheesy but he is so in love and he can’t help himself. Now that it’s finally happening he lets go of all what was holding him back and opens his heart fully to Jens. 

“God, Luc. Me too. I was hoping so hard that your name would appear somewhere on my body or that we would share a skin but that didn’t happen and I lost hope because no other signs appeared. I can’t believe it took us so long to figure it out. When I look back it’s so clear. It’s always been you.” 

Lucas is speechless. Jens really is his soulmate. The person he is going to spend the rest of his life with. Well he knows that not all soulmates stay together and that they need to work on their relationship as any other couple has to do as well. But he has a feeling that Jens and him will work just fine. They can be dumb and oblivious sometime but in the end they figured it out, right? He was is his best friend first and that is important. He didn’t fall in love with him just because he knew that is what you do when you meet your soulmate. He fell in love with Jens even before he knew that they were destined for each other. 

Suddenly the distance and the table between them feels way too much and Lucas needs to be impossibly close to Jens. He lets go of his hand and Jens looks at him questioningly which is soon replaced with a face of realization as Lucas goes around the table and just unceremoniously plops down in Jens lap, swinging his arms around his shoulders. Jens huffs as Lucas sits down but has to laugh about the abruptness of his action. Their heads are only centimeters apart now and honestly, Lucas prefers this. He can’t be blamed, now that he finally has Jens and knows that he isn’t going anywhere soon he doesn’t want to waste a second not in Jens’ close proximity. 

“So, how do we celebrate this knew found knowledge of us being soulmates, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively but his smile is so wide, like he can’t contain his happiness. Jens laughs in return. “God, you’re such a dork. I love you.” 

And once again Lucas is overwhelmed. He knows this now, of course. But hearing it fall from Jens’ mouth so casually and freely makes his stomach do somersaults. He leans his forehead against Jens’, feels how their noses brush together, closes his eyes and just breathes him in. His hands move to either side of Jens face and he just holds him there, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone, like he always wanted to do. And he is overwhelmed with this feeling of love cursing through his whole body and he feels how Jens releases a shaky breath like he too is overwhelmed by what he is experiencing. 

“Luc, can I kiss you now?” 

Lucas can’t talk, is too overcome. Instead he just nods against Jens’ forehead and begins to lean his head to the side. Jens closes the remaining distance and when he finally feels those soft lips on his own he feels like this is what he has been waiting for his whole life. Nothing has ever felt more right than kissing Jens. Their lips move softly against each other and he feels how Jens’ hands come up to his waist to press him even closer to him. He can’t suppress the giggle when he feels how Jens opens up his mouth to softly nibble at his bottom lip. Jens smiles against his lips and goes in to kiss him again. Lucas tries his best to kiss back but soon enough another smile breaks out on his face and he can’t contain it. Jens has to laugh as well and then they are both smiling too much to really continue kissing but they try anyway. 

When they break apart they just smile softly at each other and revel in the fact that they get to do this for the rest of their lives. Lucas is so unbelievably happy and he can’t wait for their future to start now. They have some stuff to figure out like every other couple but they will do it together, like they have been doing since they traded Pokemon cards when they were twelve. Lucas can’t contain his happiness and before he leans in to kiss Jens again he whispers against his lips: “I’m so happy that it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Fun (?) fact: A while back I almost needed to get stitches because I broke a wine glass while cleaning, but I didn't want to go to the hospital so I just put a band aid on it once it stopped bleeding. It took so long to heal so I decided to make Lucas a bit smarter than me and just get the damn stitches. I also needed Jens to feel actual physical pain from Lucas because otherwise these dumbasses wouldn't have figured it out anytime soon, so I'm sorry for this, but I needed to hurt Lucas a little bit for Jens to finally figure it out. I hope you don't mind :D
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my dislike of "The Shape of Water" but this movie is just not up my alley and I actually left the cinema early because I was so bored. If anyone really likes this film, please tell me why, maybe I'm just ignorant :D


End file.
